Algo Elemental
by HeNtaiOssa-KuEa
Summary: Tenten ahora es sensei de Naruto en armas, el la considera tu gran sensei y mejor amiga.. ¿o será que esa admiración llegue a algo más? Lean y descubran
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES SON MAS O MENOS COMO SHIPPUUDEN

* * *

la mañana daba paso a nuevas aventuras, junto con ella a nuevas parejas y nuevas ilusiones, desiluciones y corazones rotos, como en la que en estos momentos, una joven kunoichi sufria en el bosque, oculta de la aldea, ocultando su sentimiento no correspondido. Sozollaba y sus lagrimas bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas, maldiciendo que su vida no podia ser perfecta, sin aquel chico de ojos plateados a su lado.

- Por que Neji?- decia la kunoichi- Simplemente..no lo entiendo...crei que eramos amigos..ni a eso llego, solo soy un estorbo...

¨_ Hn, de verdad lo creias, mi amiga? tu? eres debil, nunca podras llegar a mi altura, y sabes que los sentimientos te hacen debil, por eso estas así ¨_

-sigh- Neji.. sera mejor que trate de olvidarte de una buena vez.. como lo he intentado estos ultimos 5 años

- Aro.. quien esta alli?- Tenten alzo su mirada viendo a naruto, el cual la veia con sorpresa- aree... que haces aqui?

- Entreno- dijo inmediatamente y se levanto de alli dandole la espalda- solo que me canse y...

- porque llorabas?

- Eh.. yo.. no estaba llorando!

- No puedes mentirme, te conozco Ten

- Naruto...- Tenten agacho la mirada, el rubio se acerco a ella y la abrazo delicadamente, ellos se habian hecho grandes amigos desde la mision del rescate de Gaara y porque Naruto recibio ayuda con su punteria y nuevas tecicas con respecto a los kunais, y gracias a su nueva ¨ sensei ¨ Naruto habia mejorado mucho en esas tecnicas, haciendolo ya un gran shinobi.

- Ten, es por Neji no es asi?- dijo aun acasiciandole la cabeza

- sob sob- si... fue el...

- No te conviende Ten, deberias buscar a alguien mas...alguien que te comprenda..entienda...y..

- Alguien como tu- dijo con una sonrisa

- Hehe.. si, puede ser

- Eres un baka Naruto...

- Eh? doushite´ttebayo?- dijo con su mirada de niño regañado, Tenten rió

- Olvidalo Naruto, por cierto.. gracias, me hiziste sentir mejor- Naruto sonrio

- Denada sensei

- Y para que veas que en verdad te lo agradesco te invitare un ramen en Ichiraku

- I..ichiraku??- a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos- ARIGATO SENSEEEEEI! AI SHITERUUUUU!!- Tenten solo sonreia por la reaccion de Narutin como ella le decia, para despues ir caminando juntos a dicho puesto de ramen.

--/--

-ITADAKIMASU´TTEBAYO!

- Itadakimasu...- Naruto con estrellas en los ojos separó los palillos y empezó a comer, mientras que Tenten le miraba sonriendo ¨_No puedo creer que siempre haga lo mismo.. enserio ama el ramen _¨ la chica imitó al rubio separando tambien sus palillos y empezando a comer.

- AAAAHHH tan bueno como siempre ojii chan!

- Haha, que bueno que te guste Naruto- respondió el dueño de Ishiraku

- Oe..Naruto-kun, es la tercera vez que veo que vienes con la señorita, acaso son algo?- Naruto se sonrojo un poco y puso una mano en su nuca

- Etto.. solo somos amigos, verdad Ten?

- Hai.. - dijo Tenten mirando curiosa a los vendedores

- Oh... ya queremos que tengas novia Naruto kun- el rubio se sonrojo

-Nee... aun no se... primero... bueno no se!!- ambos rieron- bueno ya me voy! Tenten, ikuso...

- Hai... gracias por la comida- dijo pagando y despues haciendo una leve reverencia

- Gracias a ustedes regresen pronto!

--x--

Naruto y Tenten caminaban hacia el departamento de la chica, ambos en silencio, y cada quien en su mundo

-_ En serio paresco pareja de Tenten? Bueno..no puedo negar que me atrae, me ha ayudado mucho incluso me apoya en cosas que ni al caso, la quiero mucho.. pero solo como hermana... verdad? _- el chico la miró

- Oye Narutin...- dijo sacandolo de sus pensamientos

- Ha-hai?

- Bueno, es una pregunta que me he hecho desde hace tiempo... pero me da mucha curiosidad, de hecho, hasta para mi jiji

- Wakarimasen´ttebayo...

- Hay, Naruto...- la chica suspiró- Aún no te decía la pregunta, en fin, me preguntaba.. ¿Cómo te imaginas a tu futura familia? es decir, a tu esposa..hijos...?

- Etto...pues...- Naruto empezo a usar la imaginacion...

--imaginacion naruto--

Se encontraba viendo la aldea desde la torre del Hokage, lo cual el era en esos momentos

- Otou saan!- desvio su mirada hacia atras logrando ver a una pequeña niña con el cabello rubio, algo largo y ondulado de las puntas acercandose a el. Sonrio para despues cargar a la pequeña- Otou san!- la niña lo abrazo para despues abrir sus ojos de color chocolate.

- Hokage sama- dijo una voz en son de carrilla, el rubio levanto su vista dejando ver a una mujer con el cabello agarrado en un broche, un kimono azul pero no era largo, sino que llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y un pequeño bultito que se movia un poco en sus brazos- Su hijo es demasiado... imperactivo

- No digas eso- Naruto se acerco a la mujer- ya sabes, de tal palo tal astilla- dijo abrazandola con el brazo libre ( ya que en el otro brazo tenia a la niña)

- Lo se- la mujer volteo, dejando ver su rostro... Tenten a los 26 años

--fin imaginacion narutin--

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! - Naruto empezo a revolverse el cabello con ambas manos, dejando a Tenten asombrada

- Etto.. Naruto estas bien?

- Hai..hai.. yo... bueno... aaa kuzoooooooooo!

- Naruto no digas grocerias!!

- Gommen..sensei... - la chica suspiro

- Eres un caso perdido.. no preguntare que imaginaste, porque no quiero que vuelvas a gritar como hace unos segundos...

- Hai...

Ambos seguian caminando y el departamento de Tenten quedaba mas cerca, Naruto desvio su mirada denuevo a la chica la cual tenia una leve sonrisa en el rostro

- Tenten?

-Hai?

- Tu como te ves a tus... no se.. 26 años?- la castaña lo miro

- Bueno...me veo... um... como una mejor kunoichi!!

- Eso ya lo eres, y muy buena..

- Gracias Naruto...- dijo sonrojandose un poco- pero no soy tan buena como crees...

- Claro que lo eres Ten!! - Naruto se puso enfrente de ella- Nunca habia conocido a alguien como tu, eres.. bueno, muy buena con las armas, no te he podido ganar.. me resignare que no podre hacerlo, eres...eres... genial!- la chica iba a protestar pero naruto la callo con un dedo en sus labios- dejame terminar, mira, eres buena en las armas, taijutsu, ninjutsu... buena cosinera y con un corazon gigante por invitarme a comer ramen- Tenten rio

- Solo por eso verdad? porque te invito ramen? te lo voy a cobrar luego- Naruto puso carita de gatito triste abandonado y hambriento- era broma Narutin!!

- Fui..porque crei que te deveria dinero hasta que muriera

- Hay Naruto...bueno ya llegamos- Tenten dio una vuelta para quedar ahora ella entrente del rubio- gracias por lo de esta tarde Naruto, me hiziste sentir mejor... siempre me lavantas el animo - dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Que bien, te levanto el animo y tu... tu me haces feliz

- Uh? - Tenten abrio sus ojos por completo sintiendo una ligera presion en sus labios. Naruto abrio y cerro sus labios para despues separarse de ella y la miro fijamente por unos segundos antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo- Na...ru..to...- Tenten se llevo una mano al pecho- _mi corazon.. esta latiendo con fuerza..._- miro su mano la cual temblama igual que ella- Porque...Naruto acaso tu...?

--x--

- Porque demonios hize ESO?! que..que va a pensar ahora de mi? pero...- Se detubo en un arbol en el cual se sento en su rama- Solo pose mis labios en los de ella... bueno.. no fue nada del otro mundo... bueno.. AAAAAAHHHH!!- El chico se dejo caer recargandose en el tronco- Para que me hago ilusiones... Tenten ama a Neji yo solo soy su amigo...- Naruto miro el cielo, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y miro una estrella fugaz

-/- _Cuando mires una estrella fugaz pide un deseo.. si pones de tu parte, puede que se cumpla Narutin..._-/-

- Esta decidido! - Naruto se paró- me pondre esa nueva mision, hacer que Tenten olvide a Neji!

* * *

Puuuuuuhhhh... que feo capitulo, no me tiren tomates.. bueno si, diganme si le sigo o de plano dejo esto en el olvido

HeNtaiOssa-KuEa


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES SON MAS O MENOS COMO SHIPPUUDEN

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, LOS RESPONDERE AL FINAL DEL FIC

* * *

- Oe..Naruto-kun, es la tercera vez que veo que vienes con la señorita, acaso son algo?- Naruto se sonrojo un poco y puso una mano en su nuca

- Etto.. solo somos amigos, verdad Ten?

--x--

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! - Naruto empezo a revolverse el cabello con ambas manos, dejando a Tenten asombrada

- Hay Naruto...bueno ya llegamos- Tenten dio una vuelta para quedar ahora ella entrente del rubio- gracias por lo de esta tarde Naruto, me hiziste sentir mejor... siempre me lavantas el animo - dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Que bien, te levanto el animo y tu... tu me haces feliz

- Uh? - Tenten abrio sus ojos por completo sintiendo una ligera presion en sus labios. Naruto abrio y cerro sus labios para despues separarse de ella y la miro fijamente por unos segundos antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo- Na...ru..to...- Tenten se llevo una mano al pecho- _mi corazon.. esta latiendo con fuerza..._- miro su mano la cual temblaba igual que ella- Porque...Naruto acaso tu...?

--x--

- Porque demonios hize ESO?! que..que va a pensar ahora de mi? pero...- Se detubo en un arbol en el cual se sento en su rama- Solo pose mis labios en los de ella... bueno.. no fue nada del otro mundo... bueno.. AAAAAAHHHH!!- El chico se dejo caer recargandose en el tronco- Para que me hago ilusiones... Tenten ama a Neji yo solo soy su amigo...- Naruto miro el cielo, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y miro una estrella fugaz

-/- _Cuando mires una estrella fugaz pide un deseo.. si pones de tu parte, puede que se cumpla Narutin..._-/-

- Esta decidido! - Naruto se paró- me pondre esa nueva mision, hacer que Tenten olvide a Neji!

* * *

Han pasado dos dias desde que Naruto... bueno... me besó... si a eso puedo llamar beso... y aun no le he visto, tal vez fue de misión... He tratado de desifrar porque de ese beso... creo que fue un impulso...bueno, no lo se, tal vez pensaba que era Sakura... pero si no tengo nada que ver con ella! Argh.. de plano no lo se...

Me deje caer en el sillón grande viendo fijamente el techo. Talvez...

Toc Toc

Umm.. visita... Me levante pesadamente para ir a paso lento a la puerta, la cual llamaron con mucha mas fuerza

- Voy!- grite a mi visitante mientras me dirigia a la puerta, llege en menos de un minuto y la abri

- Tenteeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!- lo siguiente que recuerdo es que casi caia al piso por cierto abrazo de un amigo mio- bella flor! hace mucho que no te veia!!

- Lee... - logre articular- me afixias...

- Oh, lo siento...- Lee me solto para despues dedicarme una de sus sonrisas que te dejan ciega...- 2 semanas sin verte bella flor es mucho!- sonrei

- Si.. creo que si

- Vamos a comer si? tengo hambre...

Lee y yo salimos de mi casa 15 min. despues para despues ir a nuestro restaurante favorito. Un restaurande de curry casi a la salida de Konoha, gracias al cielo que no es el Curry de la Vida...es algo picante, pero soportable. Minutos depues- que en realidad fueron como 2 horas...- salimos del restaurante despues de haber charlado acerca de la mision de Lee y yo de como estubo la aldea y Gai sensei en su ausencia. Ahora ibamos de regreso a mi casa, bueno, departamento.

- Vaaaaaaaya... todo eso paso? porque no estoy cuando hay cosas interesantes, me hubiera gustado apoyar a Sakura san...

- Se que hubieras hecho un desastre con tal apoyarla...- Lee sonrio

- Claro, siempre tengo que apoyar a mi bella flor! bueno y a ti tambien... TAMBIEN ERES UNA BELLA FLOR! UN CAPULLO QUE ESPERA EL MOMENTO PARA FLORECER!!

- LEE!!- grite para despues taparle la boca- aqui no empiezes con tus cosas

Lee hizo una seña con su mano y yo lo solte

- Bien, fue suficiente charla, ¿ no deberias irte ? Es algo tarde

- Uh?- lo mire sin comprender

- No me digas que olvidaste la fecha Ten?- hize memoria de la fecha... la hora...

- AAAAAHHHH!! LEE PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES!! NO ES JUSTO YO DEBERIA...! AAAAAARGH!! - sali corriendo hacia el despacho de la 5ta. ¿Como pude ser tan tonta como para olvidarlo? Estaba esperando este dia con ansias este dia y lo habia olvidado. Matare a Lee si llegan a negarme la entrada al examen.

--x--

- Llegaste 5 minutos despues Tenten, eso no es normal en ti

- Go.. uh? - estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando cierto rubio me saco de mi intento desesperado- Naruto? que haces aqui?- dije al verlo, el solo sonrio para despues dejarse de recargar en la pared, Kami, pude jurar que se veia tan sexi en esa pose... NO NO QUE PIENSO!! ES MI MEJOR AMIGO!

- Pues...- dijo acercandose a mi- vine a darte suerte, pero...

- Naruto, no es por nada pero tengo que irme...

- Lo se, lo se, sabia que llegarias tarde asi que le dije a Tsunade no baachan que te hiziera el examen al final, ademas, estas aun a tiempo

- Pero.. dijiste que estaba, un momento, como supiste que llegaria tarde?- Naruto se encogio de hombros

- Presentimiento- dijo con su gran sonrisa- Suerte sensei...- Naruto se acerco a mi y me abrazo- Se que podras hacerlo, pero no esta demas´ttebayo...

Senti que toda la sangre se subia a mi cara ¿ porque ? Despues de ese mini beso todo se me hace confuso.. creo que estoy haciendo demasiado pleito con ese roze... despues tendre que hablar con el... por ahora, al examen

- Bien, creo que... tengo que irme- Naruto asintio para despues darme otro pequeño apreton y soltarme, me vio y despues sonrio

- Te estare esperando para saber el resultado, bueno, se que quedaras´ttebayo!!

Con esa confianza y con la sonrisa de Naruto en mi cabeza, entre al despacho de Tsunade-sama... para presentar mi examen para ser ANBU.

--x--

- ¿Como te fue Ten? - Naruto fue directo hacia ella, mirandola con curiosidad- TEN! tienes una herida horrible en tu brazo!!- Tenten algo avergonzada escondio su brazo derecho

- No fue nada, solo un rasguño

- ¿Los rasguños sangran de esa manera?- Tenten suspiro

- Vamos Naru, quiero descanzar en mi casa...- Naruto sonrio para despues caminar a su lado

- Neee... Sensei... se te ve mal- el rubio tocó la herida de la castaña- ¿que tanto hizieron alla adentro?

- Me distraje- repuso de inmediato- nada grave, en verdad si que son exigentes, fue un examen dificil, primero teoria, despues practica... falle 2 tiros...- repuso al final con una sonrisa algo triste

- ¿Dos tiros? bueno, ¿Cuantos eran?

- como... 200

-¿QUE? ¿200? QUE LES PASA! espera... no es nada, por dos tiros dudo que

- Es un examen anbu Naruto, aqui no es tan facil

- Lo se pero... vaya 2 tiros! Ojala yo pudiera tan siquiera darle a dos- Naruto sonrio al mismo tiempo que ponia sus manos en la nuca y entraba con Tenten al departamento de la chica. Tenten sonrio, ese chico si que era especial, carismatico, siempre hacia algo para que olvidaras un enojo, si se estaba triste, siempre estaba alli para darte apoyo, una mano cuando la necesitabas...

Nada que ver con Neji.

Sacudio la cabeza _Deja de pensar en el_ - se replico mentalmente- _el no te aprecia... el no te vera a algo mas que sea una herramienta para entrenar..._

- Ten... ¿Estas bien?- Tenten salio de su pensamiento -Estas distraida...

- Lo siento Naru...- dijo desviando su mirada- es solo que...

- Pensaste en Neji- dijo el seriamente, Tenten agacho la mirada ¿era tan obvia?- Creo que nunca dejaras de pensar en el

- Alguin dia lo superare - dijo ella sonriendo... aparentemente

- Tenten- Naruto la tomo por ambos hombros pegandola a la pared y mirandola fijamente- ¿Que tanto le ves a Neji? Se que sufres, la felicidad no llega a tus ojos

-¿Pero de que hablas? claro que estoy

- NO ¡NO LO ESTAS! Ten, te conosco como la palma de mi mano, en este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos se cuales son tus debilidades, tus fortalezas, conosco cada uno de tus movimientos en pelea, como reaccionaras ante tal comentario, SE cuando una sonrisa tuya es VERDADERA o FALSA, como ahora! Ten, no quieras aparentar que no tienes nada, o tratar de ocultar tus sentimientos...- Naruto acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de esta, mirandole de la misma manera- Sensei.. si hay algo que me podría derrotar, es una lagrima tuya... una sonrisa falsa, una mirada vacía...

- Na..ruto...- Tenten no lo soporto y le abrazo con fuerza, empezando a sozollar, Naruto ante esta reaccion, sol pudo rodearla con sus brazos proporcionandole lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento. Le acaricio la cabeza lentamente tratandola de calmar, mientras ella seguia en aquel gesto de cariño por parte del rubio. La llevo al sillon en donde se sento y a ella en su regazo, abrazandola aun. Siguieron asi unos momentos mas, mientras que en la habitacion se escuchaban poco a poco los sollozos los cuales eran menos cada momento.

* * *

Bueno se que es muy corto, pero bueno, no me llegaba la inspiración a pesar de dejar el fic por tanto tiempo y lo que había escrito murió a causa de un incendio provocado por ciertos compañeros de la escuela los cuales quisieron quemar un basurero con cuadernos dentro... Espero proximamente actalizar pronto

HeNtaiOssa-KuEa


End file.
